


Moss Clan

by PuppetLasybaby



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetLasybaby/pseuds/PuppetLasybaby
Summary: i wrote this a few years back when I was so drunk I could talk to god and handsoap dispensers. that was fun. I've never read a warrior cats books so that makes this even better
Comments: 2





	Moss Clan

Beyond the cool fog, the covered the dense wood brush, was the sense of the overall embellishment that each clan wore. The false state of calm that each leader performed as they prepared whenever the occasion came even if the guilt ate at them.

Eyes turned to the first orator of the clan meeting took center stage, whitestar.One of the most well-respected leaders.With a well-spoken level temper that put other cats at ease.   
" As star clan, humbly asks we all gather under the full moon to put the clans' skills to the test." her tail flicking with a judgment of certainty and authority that she carried with her always.

" A small price to pay. for the protection and wisdom they bring, it is an honor to be apart of. let alone stand witness"  
'Cats chirp with upbeat cheer'  
White star continues with pride as the crowd of cat stares deeply invested.  
" I white star, with great pride, bring Hawkpaw as the representation for moss clan" The leader cowed in a deep soothing voice that echoed across the wood.' cried the slim white tabby she-cat.  
A small sized kit shyly bowed his head in meekness to the crowd as he dragged his body to the head of a large mass of rocks that the leaders remained settled upon. Before quickly setting foot outside the bright stream of moonlight that had previously drowned his figure.  
Another ominous yet less proudly held figure stood out, the leader of River clan Birch star, a large fluffy she-cat with pure gray fur beside a unique white patch on must of her left hind leg. A gorgeous she-cat with a loyal mate, Spottedflame a dark ginger tom that any sane cat could see was head over heels for her. They had serval litters together that filled a small part of river clan.   
Birtch star held herself with lesser pride yet still a well-respected leader.  
Her fur softened against the moonlight as she held a loving glance full of patience to a young cat as black as night.  
"sparrow paw, the apprentice with the most potential in all of river clan. I am proud to present her" love in birch stars eyes  
The kitten Lets out a bland smile that held a shine of pride behind the mandatory politeness.  
Being able to get a closer view of the young cat, her eyes held a brilliant yellow shine.  
The two cats drew back into the darkness to make way for the other cats that soon needed to make their appearance. In their place, an old wise blond tabby came into focus, the markings looked rigid against the soft sunshine colored shabby fur. Mistlestar's unruly jaw fell limp as she spoke.   
" This is leappaw, I have great hope for he will blow us all away"   
leap paw tabby stripe covered body shined with hope and pride, green eyes still dark. As the two drew back into the shadows- the rest of the clan leaders introducing their clans campion.  
It happened every so often. as star clan called. Each clan would show up with their most promising apprentice to brawl until the last remaining remains, giving their clan glory, territory, and a stronger connection to starclan. The apprentice wins a special kinship to their ancestors.  
The battles have been going on since any old queen's tale can date, it's a holy practice that often leads to bloodshed of such young blood, yet it was necessary.

it leads to black-  
I'm sorry-i couldn't stand up before falling into the cold-loving embrace of my dirty ass carpet:) DONT TEEN DRINK only I can cus I'm cool


End file.
